


every day you fight like you're running out of time (are you running out of time?)

by spacexkitten



Series: who lives, who dies, who tells your story [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, and peggy, cameos by other characters, it's either tooth-rotting fluff or pure angst, not historically accurate, the time jump game is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: The series epilogueWho knew life uptown could get so dark so fast?Or:Peggy, you outshine the morning sun





	every day you fight like you're running out of time (are you running out of time?)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for implied attempted harassment.  
> Once again, apologies for any confusion due to time jumps. Let me use the note from part II: This is a CW show, of course it has flashbacks/flashforwards.
> 
> _To my Peggy_

Luisa heard shuffling sounds and, for a second, wondered whether it was the night breeze that made the willow tree pat against their window. She brought one hand to pull herself closer to Rose, but found nobody next to her in the bed. Languidly, she opened her eyes to see the familiar figure moving about the bedchamber like a busy bee. Heavy with sleep as they were, she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Her voice came a tad too hoarse from sleep, ‘Rose, come back to sleep.’

‘I have an early meeting out of town.’

* * *

She cherished the warmth inside Rose’s embrace. She had got very much comfortable and had long given up reading her book to listen to the rain pitter-pattering on the rooftop. The woman sharing the armchair with her seemed too immersed in the newspaper in front of her. The warmth coming from the roaring fireplace could never compare to that of those little everyday things, she thought, and a smile appeared on her face.

A firm knock disrupted the peace and quiet, and both women got alarmed. After a hurried look exchange, Luisa got off the armchair, Rose following right behind her. Luisa placed one hand on the door handle as Rose lifted the shotgun standing right next to the door frame.

Luisa finally opened the door, only for no one to be out in the torrential rain. She gave Rose one reassuring look, and the latter relaxed and supported her hand on the shotgun. Confusion swirled around between them. Luisa shrugged, and her eyes fell to the ground. And, then, she saw it.

A basket was on the porch. Luisa motioned for Rose to come closer, before she picked the mysterious basket and gently lifted the white piece of cloth to reveal whatever was hiding under it.

Luisa gasped as the unexpected revelation took place. Rose looked at her in anticipation.

‘It’s a baby girl.’

Not quite believing it, Rose came closer to confirm that a baby was peacefully sleeping inside the basket. She gently pushed the door closed as she searched for words but failed to form any coherent thought.

Luisa carefully took the baby in her arms and her features softened with each passing second. She took her eyes off her to look at Rose who was watching a few feet from her, arms crossed.

‘Come hold her for a second,’ Luisa suggested, but Rose didn’t seem to move.

She shook her head in negation. ‘I’m good.’ Luisa bit her lip to hold back a teasing laugh so as not to offend the other woman.

The second the baby started crying, she saw Rose roll her eyes.

‘Aw, she’s awake.’ Luisa vainly tried to make her stop. ‘Quick, pour some milk in that baking pan and put it in the fire,’ she instructed, and Rose dropped her arms to do as she was told.

As soon as the baby’s mouth was busied with the white liquid, the silence was restored. At the sight, Luisa’s lips turned into a smile. She took her eyes off the small creature to realize Rose had been looking at her the whole time. The redhead averted her gaze in embarrassment.

‘You sure you don’t want to hold her?’ Luisa asked again, a smirk on her face. To avoid any further propositions, Rose went to lift the newspaper she'd dropped in her haste.

The silence intensified as Rose seemed to be trying to figure out the responsible for this—intervention, as she'd called it. ‘It was Eliza, wasn’t it?' she asked, and Luisa barely heard her.

'What—what makes you think it was her?'

'You two spend a lot of time together at the Orphanage.'

'What with that?'

Rose gave it some thought before she spoke again. 'It would only make sense you'd tell her—you know, about us?'

Luisa sighed as she looked back at the baby in her arms. ‘I haven’t.’ She did have to deal with people's remarks and questions; peers telling her it was past time she had a family of her own; relatives asking her when she'd become a mother herself. She remembered her father telling her he was ready for a grandchild. She turned her back to Rose when she became too emotional at the thought of her dearly departed father.

Rose's voice was laced with extreme hesitance when she spoke again. ‘So, you’re—taking her to the Orphanage?’

Luisa gave it little thought before replying. ‘Frankly, I—I don’t know.’ If she was honest, she'd already made up her mind; if anything, this seemed like some kind of gift, and she'd no intention of denying it. However, the issue, she thought, would require thorough thought and consent by her partner. She turned back around to face Rose. ‘Let’s, um, sleep on it, what do you think?’

The redhead shook her head in agreement, but Luisa could see through her blank expression; she was leaning towards an entirely other direction.

It looked like neither would get much sleep that night.

The baby soon let go of the milk in Luisa’s hand and, with a long yawn of hers, Luisa’s heart felt like it would melt. She turned to the side to the redhead who now rested her head on Luisa’s shoulder, her arms around her waist.

‘She’s sleepy. Put her in our bed,’ Rose softly propositioned with a peck on Luisa’s cheek, which Luisa returned.

They prepared the bed carefully enough to exclude the possibility of the baby falling in the middle of the night. Luisa put her to sleep and laid to the side watching the child sleep. Rose lay down behind her, and when she supposed Luisa had fallen asleep, she got up and silently paced about the bedroom. Luisa herself was consumed with thoughts of her own.

* * *

She opened her eyes again to look out the window; the sun hadn't risen, yet. ‘It’s still dark outside.’

She saw Rose light a candle, and sit at in desk. ‘I know. I just need to write something down,’ she whispered.

* * *

With the quill back in the ink bottle, Luisa reminisced that first day she'd left for the orphanage. A controllable amount of guilt was roaring inside her as she had to leave Rose all alone with the baby; the redhead's discomfiture had been evident the previous night and she was guessing this was the last thing she wanted. If Rose wasn't so hard-headed she'd have admitted she hadn't a clue about baby care-taking.

‘You think you can make it?’ Luisa once again asked teasingly. Rose looked at her with a feign pout; she meant to scream no, Luisa teasingly thought.

Rose gave her a goodbye kiss and nodded for her to hop on the horse. 

She'd come back later that day to find the baby sleeping in a second-hand crib from her father's house.

Luisa took this as Rose's way of expressing her opinion on the matter. Two freckled hands came to snake around her waist as she watched the little girl sleep.

'Like it?' Rose asked and kissed Luisa's cheek.

She nodded yes, before shifting in Rose's arms. 'I thought you didn't want...'

Rose said something about how their day together gave her perspective and how she had a heart. Luisa chuckled.

'So... Eliza, huh?'

Luisa hummed.

‘So, what are we calling her?’ asked Luisa.

‘Luisa,’ the redhead proposed, and Luisa grimaced.

‘Rose,’ Luisa proposed instead.

‘Yeah, huh? People are gonna wonder who Rose is,’ she teased, her thumb rubbing circles on Luisa’s back. Silence filled the room as the two fell in a state of pondering. Rose’s fingers stopped their movements, ‘remember how Eliza’s sister died this year? Peggy—It only sounds right that we give her that name.’ Luisa chuckled happily. ‘We’re calling her Peggy,’ Rose repeated, stars in her eyes.

‘I love it,’ Luisa said softly. ‘I love you.’ 

Luisa greatly appreciated the work Rose was putting into making things comfortable for them and their newest family member. 

She did also like to tease her when the redhead shot her those hurt-puppy gazes when she preferred to cuddle with Peggy instead of her. 

Rose's relationship with little Pegs was totally worth penning. 

* * *

As she tucked the baby in, she heard a noise in the yard. Upon looking through the window, she saw Rose unmounting the horse. She came downstairs and opened the door for her. The redhead came in bearing an envelope.

She knew something was up, she could feel it in her gut; she hadn't seen that look on Rose's face for a couple years now. At least, not since her father had passed away.

'What is it, love?' she asked, concerned.

Rose took a deep breath before speaking. 'M—my father's sick. My mother's not sure he'll make it,' she said with teary eyes, handing her the letter.

Luisa took a moment to read it before she breathed, 'oh, lord.' She opened her arms for Rose to sink in and closed her eyes. Luisa struggled to find the right words. 'We could—sail there. France,' she proposed, still enveloping Rose with her arms.

Rose hesitantly broke from the embrace. 'I already arranged a trip there for myself. I'm sailing in two days.' Luisa tried telling her she wouldn't let her go alone, but the redhead told her she feared more than anything that Luisa or Peggy could get sick, too. 'Please, trust me on this,' she finally sighed.

Luisa nodded in understanding.

* * *

She looked out the window. It was getting darker, and Luisa would be home soon. The baby in her arms cooed, trying to attract her attention. She'd miss this, she thought, and smiled to herself, before getting up.

Rose smacked her lips, as she laid the baby on the counter. She watched as the girl innocently moved her limbs, as if reaching for her.

‘Listen, pal,’ she softly started, as she changed the baby’s outfit, ‘we may not have liked each other, at first, but I can tell you that I’ll miss you while I’m away—Ju-just don’t give your mother a hard time while I’m gone. Okay?’ She raised an eyebrow when the baby giggled as she finished her utterance. ‘You think I’m funny?’ Rose asked and felt proud of herself. ‘Huh, what ya know.’

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one would see this. She tried everything: she pocked her tongue out, pressed her face, crossed her eyes. It all made that happy sound come out the little person. Pride welled up inside her.

She smiled to herself. Maybe she could get used to this kind of life, she thought, and the idea alone had her anticipate the future.

The feeling was soon replaced; Rose almost jumped when she heard the floor creek behind her. She turned around to see Luisa standing by the door, a smile fixed on her face. Rose felt petrified with embarrassment.

‘Ruvelle, you getting soft?’ the brunette woman asked as she stepped closer to her, a smug smile fixed on her face.

Rose huffed. ‘Only for the people worth getting soft for.’ Luisa must’ve found the comeback witty for she earned a peck on her lips. ‘How long have you been in the room?’ she asked to estimate the damage.

‘Long enough to make me wish I was the one seeing those faces you were making,’ Luisa replied in a voice and cupped Rose’s face in one palm. Rose lowered her face, getting all flustered. She bit her lower lip; damage was extensive, she concluded, but she couldn’t care less.

 

The day preceding that of her departure, Rose had descended the stairs, in the most dramatic of ways. Luisa shot a brow when she saw her in her elegant attire.

‘How do I look?’ she asked, straightening her back. She spun so Luisa could fully appreciate the outfit.

‘Like you could have any girl in the City,’ Luisa proudly replied. Rose came to peck her lips.

Rose grinned widely. ‘I already have the most gorgeous girl in the City.’

‘Is that right?’ Luisa coyly asked, as Rose’s lips left little kisses along her neck. The redhead hummed joyfully. ‘What’s with the dress-up, then?’

Rose left one last kiss on Luisa’s neck before lifting her gaze. The anticipation was prolonged as Rose looked at Luisa in hesitance. ‘I’m running for Senate.’

Luisa’s mouth dropped open. ‘Rose, we, um, agreed to avoid any unnecessary attention, remember?’

‘I know,’ the redhead replied, and huffed, ‘it's just, Peggy and you deserve so much better than I can currently give.’ Rose closed her eyes.

Luisa came to cradle her cheek. ‘There’s nothing wrong with you handling the crops of the household, you know that, right?’

Rose nodded yes. ‘I just—want to make this a better place for our— _child_.’

Luisa took her time to appreciate the sweet thought. ‘Do it, then. You know you got my support.’

* * *

The afternoon sun would fall in her eyes if she hadn’t kept them closed as a freckled hand ran through her hair. Sweet slumber threatened to take her, but she wished to cherish every moment of the afternoon.

Their reunion had been one of bliss, as Rose returned with news of a healthy recovery for her father. The redhead had taken Luisa in her arms and spun around. At once, Luisa felt as if a load had been lifted off her chest. They laughed and chatted merrily; Luisa's heart swelled as she watched the redhead take Peggy in her arms and play with her. It felt like nothing could ever spoil the current state of happiness in her household.

With a knock on the door downstairs, Luisa opened her eyes. Rose was there, looking at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. The smile on her face grew larger as the redhead didn’t seem to get out of the bed.

Another series of knocks were heard. For a moment there, Luisa suggested that they let the call unanswered, but Rose was past annoyed by the insistent knocking. She gently lifted her arm under Luisa’s head and replaced it with a pillow; a kiss was placed on her forehead. Luisa heard her instructing her to stay in bed and that she’d send whoever away.

Luisa languidly blinked and the redhead had put her pants on and was now struggling to get her feet in her boots. ‘God, let it not be another child, please,’ Rose muttered, and Luisa chuckled as the woman left in a hurry.

‘It’s just me, son,’ she heard a man say, and then the lock turned. The voice of a man, his tone too smug for Luisa’s liking, filled the air; her gut told her to hurry downstairs. She heard him say something about a letter Reynolds meant to hand, as she put on one of Rose’s shirts.

As she descended the stairs, the man was now laughing, and Rose seemed unusually helpless. As the man made for the door, Rose, in one swift move, blocked the way. The soft, yet alarmed, tone of Rose’s voice informed her of what they’d both dreaded. ‘Please—don’t.’

She internally cursed herself for having been so impulsive earlier; in a fit of passion, she'd been so compelled by the redhead that she'd pinned her against the window; and someone had apparently seen through it.  _Ugh_. She had to act immediately. 

His laughter was the vilest sound Luisa had heard. ‘Oh, please. I finally discover something that’ll make the “man” of the hour disappear from the surface of the earth. I can’t just toss away my shot.’ The man placed his hand on Rose’s shoulder. ‘Move al—’

The deafening sound of a shotgun didn’t let him finish his sentence. A smoking hole in his chest was all the women saw before the man fell on the ground senseless.

Rose’s features froze as he did and, then, she saw Luisa lower the gun. Her eyes fell back to the dead man.

Luisa herself shifted her gaze to Rose who looked petrified. She dropped the shotgun as she approached her, and supported her with her hands around her waist. ‘Are you okay?’ she asked anxiously, looking for Rose’s assuring look, but the other woman seemed too far away. ‘Rose,’ Luisa said firmly, yet retained the softness in her voice.

‘I’m fine,’ the woman replied, but she certainly didn’t look like it. As Luisa took her in her arms, Rose’s tears started to fall. Luisa knew but didn’t break from the embrace until Rose seemed to calm down.

‘He knows—he knew,’ she said, with a trembling voice. ‘God knows who else does.’

‘You don’t know that,’ Luisa replied; Rose wasn’t satisfied with the answer; she mumbled something indistinct. ‘Hey,’ she said, trying to get Rose’s attention, ‘don’t beat yourself over it.’

Rose’s eyes looked lost when her gaze met Luisa’s; it seemed like she hadn’t grasped what she’d just said.

‘Let’s wait and see. Just don’t—do that to yourself, right now.

 

Rose looked like a scolded puppy as she entered the building. As much as she’d prepared herself for the worst, she still couldn’t stomach what had taken place; she’d even considered penning a written public apology, but Luisa had stopped her—what was it she had to apologize, again?

People passed by her, but she didn’t bother holding her head.

‘Hey, pal, you okay?’ she heard someone ask. She lifted her head to see a familiar freckled face looking at her concerned.

‘Yeah, yeah. Just didn’t sleep well.’ She forced a smile. ‘Thanks for—asking.’ With a pat on her back, the man was on his way.

Anxiety consumed her as the hours went by. No one came at her, though, and, with that, her heart was instructed to be let at ease. She longed to get to Luisa and tell her the good news.

Her wife was waiting for her at the porch, which Rose didn’t interpret as good.

‘This was by our door,’ she said, handing her an envelope signed on by a Mr. James Reynolds. She took it hesitantly and opened it. She read it out loud for Luisa to hear.

‘Dear “sir,”’ she started and looked at Luisa, ‘I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth—’ she paused there to sigh, ‘in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck; you see, it was me who Charles Lee decided to trust. Uh-uh, it looks like you’re in trouble, so time to pay the piper for the secrets you’re masking. And, hey, you can keep running your little scam, if the price is right, if not I’m telling e‘eryone.’

Luisa had to hold Rose back so that the latter wouldn't rush to Reynolds's place and confront him right then and there.

Eventually, Rose sighed; it could’ve been much, much worse. Luisa looked at her, anticipating her thoughts on that. Rose didn’t speak, though.

‘Does that—mean no one else knows?’ Luisa asked, excitedly.

Rose placed her hand on the back of Luisa’s head and brought her in to place a kiss on her forehead. ‘Probably.’

‘That’s—fortunate.’

‘For the time being,’ Rose added.

Luisa very much feared what Rose might do come sunrise; the woman had got out of bed early after, what looked like, a night spent thinking and planning. She didn't manage to get much out of her before she left the house.

Luisa was standing in front of the freshly-lit fireplace, when she heard from her again. She considered running out, but the woman’s tone informed her of no urgency; but, bethinking her secrecy this morning, she was intrigued. ‘Lu, darling, come out for a second.’

‘What is it?’ she asked, as her eyes adjusted to the sun light. She saw Rose stand next to her horse, a puppy by her side. ‘Rose, what—’ she chuckled, as the puppy ran at her.

The dog jumped up and down, and it wasn’t long before Luisa knelt to pet him.

‘I figured we needed someone to, uh, guard us,’ Rose explained, a hand behind her head.

‘Guard—us?’ Luisa struggled to ask, as the dog licked her face. ‘I don’t know about that, but I  _do_  love him already.’

Rose’s lips slowly curled into a smile. ‘Name’s Oliver, by the way.’

‘Oliver. What a nice name for such a good boy,’ Luisa playfully said, as she kissed the dog’s face. Rose coughed the words, 'not again,' as a response to the affection Luisa was showing the dog and not her.

‘What?’

Rose averted her gaze with an embarrassed smile. ‘Oliver, come on,’ she called, but the dog didn’t follow her. Luisa laughed harder than she meant to when she saw her grimace.

‘We’re keeping him!’ Luisa happily shouted as Rose retired to the house.

* * *

Weeks of bargains between Rose and James Reynolds behind closed doors ensued. Luisa would wait for them in the hallway of Rose's office with a heavy heart. This man was bad news and, if anything, Luisa wanted nothing to do with him; and, maybe, Reynolds was aware of her feelings towards him, for he would always whisper vile comments to her whenever he'd ran into her.

Luisa looked around to check if the unwanted man was anywhere around; it might not have been one of those days where she'd have to be left in the hallway, but sure bumping into him was the last thing she wanted.

Rose let go of her hand, and she was brought back to reality.

‘I have something for you,’ she said excitedly, and, when Luisa looked at her surprised, she continued, ‘a new book. Fiction.’ The brunette’s face lit up at the announcement, a smile spreading on her face. Rose handed a pair of keys to her. ‘Wait for me in my office,’ she said with a smile.

Rose was on her way to her office, when she was approached by a gentleman. The young man went on to review a plan he’d come up with the previous night.

Rose nodded her head with a nervous smile, and her gaze fell on the man, now entering her office. Rose swallowed hard as realization dawned on her: James Reynolds was in the same office as Luisa.

She excused herself with a pat on the young man’s shoulder and almost ran there. She entered the office, only to find Reynolds standing inches from Luisa. A suspicious look reigned her beautiful face. ‘Everything okay, in here?’

‘Fine as hell,’ Reynolds mockingly replied.

The voice in Rose's mind told her otherwise; Luisa’s gaze remained fixed on the floor. ‘Lu,’ she said softly. ‘Did he—?’

Only then did Luisa’s eyes meet Rose’s. ‘He didn’t get to.’

Rose’s hardened features contrasted her voice as it came out cotton soft, ‘Luisa, darling, get out.’ She waited until the door had closed behind the brunette, and only then did she address the man again. ‘There’s only one way this can be dealt with,’ Rose boldly declared, and Reynolds nodded in understanding.

Luisa waited for her with a puzzled expression. Soon as Rose was out her office, her hand was around the younger woman’s waist.

* * *

Luisa heard shuffling sounds and, for a second, pondered whether it was the night breeze having the willow tree patting against their window. She brought one hand to pull herself closer to Rose, but found nobody next to her in the bed. Languidly, she opened her eyes to see the familiar figure moving about the bedchamber like a busy bee. Heavy with sleep as they were, she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Her voice came a tad too hoarse from sleep, ‘Rose, come back to sleep.’

‘I have an early meeting out of town.’

She opened her eyes again to look out the window; the sun hadn't risen, yet. ‘It’s still dark outside.’

She saw Rose light a candle, and sit at in desk. ‘I know. I just need to write something down,’ she whispered.

Luisa languorously patted the spot next to her in the bed. ‘Come back to bed, that would be enough.’

‘This meeting's at dawn,' Rose replied, still engaged in whatever she was writing. 'I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.’

Seeing that the woman had her mind fixed on leaving no matter her attempts to get her back in the bed, Luisa informed her that she's going back to sleep. She tugged at the covers around her and felt warm lips leave a kiss on her forehead. ‘Goodbye, best of wives and best of women,’ she last heard Rose lovingly whisper. She effortlessly drifted back to sleep, before a sour feeling in her gut woke her up.

The sickening feeling had her stand up and look for Rose. Her eyes spotted a piece of paper as she walked about the room; she recalled Rose saying she was writing something down. Little did she know that she would very soon wish she’d never read the note. Her hands trembled, and her lip twitched as Rose’s affectionate words on the paper were being imprinted in her mind. It would all have been very beautiful and sweet if it hadn’t been for the foreboding tone of it.

Hot tears fell on the piece of paper, as she read how Rose had signed off her letter.

_Embrace my dear child for me. Goodbye, best of wives and best of women._

It didn't take her long to connect the dots: the unfortunate meeting with Reynolds the previous day; the vanity of both Reynolds and her wife; the what-seemed-like-a farewell letter.

Luisa would have broken down. More tears threatened to flood her eyes. No, she decided, this was not a moment to grief. She had to act—immediately. Soon, she was outside, her horse being hailed. A small portion of guilt nagged her as she rode the horse through the thick woods; Peggy was left all alone in her crib. She told herself that, if all went according to her plan, they would be back home before she woke.

The cold breeze hit her face with just as much force as she knew she needed to become blunt enough for the situation. The reins of the horse were sternly pulled to make it run faster—and faster.

She abruptly stopped the horse as her eye caught a glimpse of a small group of men—and Rose—and Lee. Before she could tie her horse around the closest tree trunk, the deafening sound of a gunshot was heard.

Her hand came to cover her mouth. ‘Rose,’ she called, and it came out muffled.

She dreaded to see the outcome, but ran closer, anyway. She repeated the woman's name as if it were prayer. She pushed a couple men aside, until she saw Rose standing still, a smoking gun in her hand. She approached her, as others rushed to the man lying on the ground, a fresh bullet in his chest.

Luisa’s hands frantically searched for confirmation that the woman was not hit. ‘Are you hurt?’ she finally asked.

'He shouldn't have come close to you, ever,' she mumbled. Rose's gaze was fixed on the ground. Luisa repeated her question. An exhausted Rose looked at her dead in the eye. ‘I’m fine’ she confirmed, ‘better than ever.’

Relieved, Luisa let herself in Rose’s embrace. 'Don't do this ever again. What would've happened if,' she tried scolding her, but bit her lip before finishing her sentence.

Rose shook her head. 'I couldn't let this man make an orphan of my daughter.' 

This was the beginning of what proved a tough, tough winter. January came bearing all sorts of ailments. Rose had repeatedly asked Luisa to stay home so as not to catch a cold or any other illness. Hard-headed as the woman was, her willingness to be close to the children at the orphanage outweighed her desire for relaxation.

It wasn’t long ‘til she noticed Luisa bore the symptoms of a gnawing cold. She would very much like to be the one to tell the brunette all those I-told-you-so’s she kept inside her, but the worsening health of hers didn’t let much time for anything other than preparing remedies for her.

A doctor was called for, but was dismissed when he judged the disease as "merely a serious case of a common cold."

Soon, Luisa was forced to stay at home. Peggy herself became sick and Rose found her hands full with responsibilities; she couldn't—she wouldn't let anything prevent her from taking care of her beloved ones.

She took extra care of Peggy, for Luisa's sake, she told herself. Soon as the poor child showed traces of recovery, Rose's courage was spurred. And, when Peggy was healthy again, Rose sent her to stay with Eliza and her children.

She could now give her undivided attention to her wife, whose condition only seemed to worsen.

As the wintery menace continued strong, Luisa was confined to bed. It now took an extraordinary amount of courage for Rose to keep going.  Rose hardly had any sleep. She preferred to sit up in the bed and watch Luisa as she slept, holding back any tears. Luisa had asked her not to sleep in the same bed as her, lest she was infected, too. The redhead didn't obey.

Another doctor was hailed, but no definite diagnosis was given this time.

Rose's hand felt the brunette's forehead. ‘I—I promised your father to protect you against anything bad in the world, but how am I to fight something that cannot be defined?’ she asked with teary eyes.

'I'm feeling better,' Luisa replied, her voice coming out feeble, but both knew that it was not true. With a sad smile, Rose caressed her cheek.

Over the next days, Luisa's condition got even worse, and the woman stopped talking. Rose now ran outdoors to let herself weep freely. The stacked-up snow was of no consolation when she took long walks around the house to calm herself.

One of those days, she'd exceptionally gone to town, but returned as quick as possible.

She hated every moment she spent away from Luisa, and she could sense Luisa had missed her back.

‘I—I got a new story, today,’ she said, and tried to sound cheerful. She sat next to where Luisa lay and opened a book.

She read loud enough so that Luisa could hear, until she stumbled across a word she had a hard time pronouncing. ‘It’s been years since you taught me to read and I still have trouble pronouncing those long words,’ Rose chuckled, feigning silliness. She tried spelling the word.

Luisa’s lips curled into a smile, and, satisfied, Rose went on reading.

As she finished reading the last page, she pushed her glasses back on her head. She leaned over to wipe away the tears on Luisa’s face. With watery eyes, she tucked Luisa in and kissed her forehead.

'Good night, I love you.'

Soon, Rose retorted to talking about her day, their daughter, anything, really. Silence had always been appreciated by her, but now she felt like the terrifying void would swallow her.

Other days, she visited Peggy at Eliza's and come back with news from her. One day, she was swell with pride.

‘I visited Eliza, today,’ Rose said, with as much strength she could gather, but she felt like she was talking to herself. ‘Our baby girl has begun saying more words.’ Tears were on the verge of falling. ‘I just wish you could hear her,’ she finished, her voice finally breaking. She brought a hand before her face, to stop her tears before they came out.

She came to lay beside her, her head resting on Luisa’s chest. Her eyes fell closed as she searched for the brunette’s heartbeat. She felt like all those other times, it had been much easier to do. She insisted—she even stopped breathing for a minute to aid the search. No beat, no melodic pumping came from the woman.

Rose swallowed hard before looking at the woman, the figure appearing as still as a statue. Tears came out with the volume of a waterfall, as she got up, her palm covering her mouth. Not bearing to look at the lifeless woman, she descended the stairs in an agonizingly slow pace, as tears had fogged her sight.

Downstairs, her sobs turned into desperate weeping, her hands desperately searching for something to support herself on.

* * *

Following weeks of dreary weather, Luisa saw a stream of blinding light. In a moment, the light swooped in and painted the dim surroundings with shades of white. Moments passed before she realized she was no longer in her bedchamber; she was—standing... in the middle of—nowhere.

Her voice had come back, only this time, it is inaudible to anyone else. She looked down on her hands, which were radiating light; her gaze fell on her loose white dress. She looked for any clue as to where she was—or what was going on.

Two dark spots appeared on the white canvas that was this landscape and Luisa narrowed her eyes, trying to make out who it was. The two figures, bathed in light, stepped closer but stopped a generous amount of feet from her.

The first figure Luisa recognized was the man in the General’s uniform, his body standing proudly.

‘Dad?’ Luisa called softly, and Emilio’s features softened; a smile appeared on his face.

Luisa looked at the female figure next to her father, but was unable to recognize her. The second figure called her name, and, at once, Luisa’s flooded with memories of her early childhood. She felt the urge to hold back tears that crowded her eyes. She hadn’t had a clear image of her but for what her father and brother had told her.

‘Mother. It's-it's you,’ she thought out loud.

‘We’re so proud of you, child,’ Emilio said. ‘It’s time to rest, now.’ His hand's extended towards her invitingly. Luisa didn't think about it; she hesitantly started treading toward them. So, was that it, she wondered. She could just-slip away?

Footsteps echoed behind her and, when she turned around, she saw Rose with Peggy.

‘Mommy, stay with us,’ the girl pleaded, and tugged at Rose’s jacket.

‘Stay with us, Lu,’ said Rose, ‘we all need you.’ More people appeared behind them—faces Luisa could recognize—the children from the orphanage, Eliza—her brother. A happy chuckle left her lips as she saw all those faces. ‘Come with us, darling,’ Rose proposed, and another hand was extended.

Luisa timidly looked back at her parents waiting for her on the other side. Perhaps, she was waiting for their guidance, for she only moved when they offered her a warm smile.

A grin spread on her face when she walked, this time decisively. Blinding light covered everything.

* * *

Rose leaned forward against the fireplace mantel.

‘Breaks my heart to see you crying,’ a voice sounded, almost too feeble for Rose to hear. She turned around, and her gaze, foggy as it was, searched for the source of it.

‘Luisa?’ asked Rose in disbelief. ‘Is that you?’ She walked closer to the woman who was standing on the stairs, supporting her body on a stick. ‘Lu,’ she murmured.

The woman smiled.

Rose chuckled in relief. 'What? H-how?' Luisa caressed her cheek, and Rose bit her lip. 'Come,' she said and led her to the armchair in front of the fireplace. She smiled at her.

Rose came to sit on the floor in front of her. She listened with extra care as Luisa described what had just happened.

'A miracle,' she breathed, her head resting on Luisa's knees.

'I thought you didn’t believe in miracles,’ Luisa chuckled.

‘I do now.’

* * *

Having left his mark, Winter made his exit. The cheery Spring came, soothing everything with her healing abilities; nature was painted with the most vibrant colors; trees now bore beautiful blossoms and green leaves; the sun reigned the blue sky and every now and then was visited by perfect fleecy clouds.

Luisa shifted her gaze from the sky to watch Rose play with Peggy. A smile appeared on her face; that blessed feeling of bliss overflowed her heart; peace was restored in her household.

Taking slow steps, and, with the help of a walking stick, she headed to the plush willow tree and sat in its shade.

Her heart swell with delight as she heard the happy sounds her family made. The dog spun and barked as Rose danced to the chirping of the birds with Peggy in her arms.

The redhead walked up to her and was soon straddling her. She bit her lip before kissing her.

'How're you feeling?' she asked with a smile.

'Good, good,' she hummed, and kissed the redhead. The kiss interrupted the dog who, having deposited a stick by Luisa's side, barked persistently.

Rose looked at him, as if he had betrayed her. 'Go away, pal. She's taken,' she chuckled, and Luisa laughed heartily.

Luisa shook her head and tenderly petted him. Moments later, she picked the stick and threw it before pecking Rose's lips once more.

Soon, Rose was, once again, out in the sun. She came back carrying Peggy in her arms.

'Mommy,' the little girl exclaimed, pointing at Luisa, and earned a smile from both her parents.

'Yes, it's mommy,' Rose repeated, her words coated with a soft, cooing sound, before kissing the girl's cheek. They lay down close to her, and Rose, with the innocence of a child, pointed to the birds on the tree branches. 

Luisa smiled to herself widely, and opened the notebook in her hands. She placed the ink bottle next to her and, after a quick glance at her family, the quill determinedly stroked the paper. 


End file.
